


badbye

by stilinscry



Series: hq!! rarepair hell [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukishima has a shitty day but tanaka manages to make it all better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'm sorry i'm like this

It may not seem like it but Tanaka really does try his best to be a good senpai, especially to his kouhai in the volleyball club. That’s why, when he finds Tsukishima tucked away in a far corner of the locker room after hours, he has to find out what’s up. It’s his duty.

Tsukishima must hear him coming, Tanaka doesn’t exactly have the lightest footsteps, but his head stays tucked between his knees and that’s how Tanaka knows that something really bad is wrong. Normally, if Tsukishima was just in a shitty mood, he’d tell Tanaka to fuck off as soon as he even looked in his direction but right now he’s not even being acknowledged.

He edges closer, careful not to be too loud and he carefully sits down on the bench next to Tsukishima, making sure there’s some space between them so that the younger boy doesn’t feel cornered. Now that he’s up close, Tanaka can hear his faint sobs and he notes that Tsukishima is shaking slightly, probably from trying to choke down his sounds.

Tanaka waits for a couple minutes, leaving Tsukishima the opportunity to tell him to leave before he finally pipes up. “You wanna talk about it?” he asks, making sure to keep his voice as gentle and as reassuring as he possibly can.

The younger boy jumps at his words, and his head lifts up slightly so that he can look up at Tanaka. His eyes are puffy and red and there are tear tracks running down past his chin. He’s an absolute mess and Tanaka hates it. Hates that this normally stoic and disinterested kid has been reduced to a grovelling, pitiable mess.

Without thinking, Tanaka edges sideways on the bench, closer to Tsukishima, and he wraps his arms around the boy’s shoulders, tugging him closer to his chest. Tsukishima is clearly shocked at the action but he doesn’t fight it and he unfolds himself so that Tanaka can properly hug him. His face presses against Tanaka’s chest and he must be getting snot and tears all over his jersey but Tanaka honestly couldn’t give a flying fuck right now.

After a couple minutes, Tsukishima sobs slowly die down until he’s only letting out the occasional hiccup. Tanaka loosens his grip slightly so that Tsukishima can pull back if he wants but the younger boy stays right where he is with his head nuzzled against his chest and arms wrapped around his waist. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this,” Tsukishima murmurs, his quiet voice muffled further as he speaks into Tanaka’s chest. “I’m s-sorry.”

Tanaka just shushes him and rubs his hand reassuringly across his lower back. “Hey shh okay. I don’t care what you look like right now, I just wanna know how I can make it better.”

Tsukishima hiccups again before he finally lifts his head off of Tanaka’s chest. He repositions himself again so that he’s pressed up against Tanaka’s side before he speaks. “My binder broke earlier,” Tsukishima says, and Tanaka’s grip tightens protectively around his shoulders as he keeps speaking. “I had to go without one for a couple hours whilst my brother went to pick another one up for me.”

At his words, Tanaka’s heart drops. He knows how much Tsukishima struggles with dysphoria and it hurts him to know that when it comes to that side of things there truly isn’t anything Tanaka can do to help. He keeps his hand pressed against Tsukishima’s lower back, subconsciously rubbing circles into his skin with his thumb.

“I know it’s probably not what you want to hear right now but to me you’re still the hottest boy I know, binder or no binder,” Tanaka says, and he smiles when Tsukishima half-heartedly slaps him on the arm. “Hey! Am I not allowed to compliment my boyfriend?”

“Not when you’re gonna be gross and sappy like that,” Tsukishima groans, and he attempts to drag himself out of Tanaka’s grip but he’s not letting him get away that easy.

Tanaka moves his hands under Tsukishima’s arms and before he can figure out what’s happening, he’s hoisting him up and dropping him back down into his lap. He sticks his tongue out when Tsukishima glares at him, and continues to move his boyfriend around until, finally, he’s left straddling Tanaka’s thighs. The new position gives Tsukishima a clear height advantage over Tanaka but, never one to be beat, he doesn’t let it work against him.

He wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s shoulders, dragging him down until he’s close enough that Tanaka can press his face against his neck. Gently, he presses a line of chaste kisses from his collarbone all the way up to his jaw before finally moving to his mouth. Their first kiss is careful, hesitant almost, as Tanaka is still wary of Tsukishima but soon enough he relaxes into the younger boy and he willingly opens his mouth when he feels a tongue pressing against the seam of his lips.

It’s wet and hot and just what Tsukishima needed. After what must’ve only been ten minutes, despite it feeling like hours, the pair pull apart, pressing their foreheads together as the sound of their laboured breathing echoes around the otherwise silent locker room.

“I know I’m shitty at showing it, but I really do appreciate you.” Whilst it doesn’t sound like a lot, those words mean the world to Tanaka and he quickly hides his blushing face in Tsukishima’s neck. “Now get up, I’m home alone tonight so you’re staying at mine.”

With that Tsukishima pulls back from Tanaka, sliding off of his lap and moving to grab his rucsac where he’d dumped it on the floor earlier. Tanaka begrudgingly gets up, cracking his back before moving towards his own locker to grab his stuff, excited at the prospect of staying over at Tsukishima’s house. He meets back up with Tsukishima at the doors of the locker room, making grabby hands at his boyfriends until he gets the idea and Tsukishima sticks out his hand for him to hold.

“About what you said earlier, I uh- I mean it too,” Tanaka says, swinging his and Tsukishima’s hands between them as they walk towards his house. “I really appreciate you too.”

And for the first time that day, Tsukishima actually cracks a smile.


	2. surprise smut chapter !!

“You know, when I invited you over I really wasn’t expecting the evening to go like this.”

Tanaka lifts his head up from where it’s resting on his Tsukishima’s chest to look up at his boyfriend. He showered when they got in, changing into some comfier clothes whilst he was at it and Tanaka can’t help but smile at how floofy his hair has gone. “Whaddya mean?”

Tsukishima sucks in a deep breath and closes his eyes. “Think about it Ryuu. Me and you. Home alone. What are the usual implications that come with those words?”

It takes Tanaka another minute or so before realization dawns on his face and he abruptly pulls back from where he’s nestled against Tsukishima to sit up properly on the sofa. There’s a slight blush dusting his cheeks and that’s something that Tsukishima loves about his boyfriend. Most people would assume that his normal, brash nature would translate across to his sex life but it’s actually quite the contrary and Tanaka is relatively shy when it comes to this area of their relationship.

Tsukishima can’t help the mischievous smile that spreads across his face as he moves to straddle Tanaka, trapping the boy’s thighs between his knees. “Don’t tell me it really never crossed your mind,” he asks as he brings his arms to up to bracket Tanaka’s face, pressing his hands against the sofa cushion behind them. Underneath him, Tsukishima can feel how Tanaka is squirming and this only makes his smirk grow further.

He leans forwards so that they’re lips are almost touching and the sound of Tanaka gulping practically echoes around the living room. It’s all Tsukishima needs before he’s pressing his lips against Tanaka’s, not wasting any time in sticking his tongue out and licking across Tanaka’s lower lip, almost begging for entrance. Tanaka, of course, lets him in and Tsukishima moans into his mouth as their tongues touch.

Whilst the pair slowly get sloppier with their kisses Tsukishima snakes one of his hands down Tanaka’s body and he firmly cups his boyfriend through his tracksuit bottom. Tanaka is already half hard and he growls into the kiss as Tsukishima continues to squeeze and rub him through the material of his bottoms.

It’s suddenly way too hot and Tanaka’s hands tug at the hem of Tsukishima’s tshirt eagerly until he gets the message and reluctantly pulls back from their kiss so that he can drag it off over his head and throw it somewhere over the back of the sofa. He leaves his binder on and Tanaka doesn’t press it, instead wrapping a hand around the nape of Tsukishima’s neck and tugging him down to bite roughly at his lower lip.

A hand snakes into Tanaka’s pants at the same time he moves his lips to the crook of Tsukishima’s neck and he can’t stop himself from sinking his teeth into the pale flesh he finds when a firm hand wraps around the base of his cock. Tsukishima cries out at the sensation but he doesn’t let Tanaka’s ministrations distract him from his ultimate goal and he slowly starts stroking Tanaka’s length, gathering the pre-come already pooling at his head and using it to ease the slide of his hand.

Tanaka is littering hickies across any and all skin he can get his mouth on, moaning against Tsukishima’s skin as his arousal slowly starts to build. Tsukishima on the other hand is still relatively composed, though he lets out little moans and sighs whenever Tanaka bites just a little bit too hard. After a couple more minutes of this Tsukishima can tell that Tanaka is starting to get close. His moans are growing in volume and he’s no longer sucking bruises onto Tsukishima’s skin and is instead just mouthing lightly at the side of his neck, pressing a few occasional kisses.

Tsukishima slides down his free hand to press lightly against Tanaka’s perineum before pushing it back until his fingers are circling Tanaka’s hole. At this, Tanaka lets out what sounds like a pained yelp and he comes in ribbons across Tsukishima’s hand and both of their stomachs. Tsukishima continues to stroke him through his orgasm, only letting Tanaka push his hand away when he starts whining about it being too much. “Jesus, fuck Kei.”

He watches in a mixture of awe and horror as Tsukishima brings his hand up to his mouth and sucks his fingers dry, swallowing all remnants of come before leaning forwards to press a chaste kiss against Tanaka’s cheek.

“Do you uh – do you want me to do it too?” Tanaka asks and Tsukishima wouldn’t know what if he was talking about if it wasn’t for the hand eagerly teasing at the waistband of his boxer shorts. He hesitates, looking down at where Tanaka’s hand is pressing at his lower stomach before he’s nodding and Tanaka is smiling that goofy smile.

Hands press under Tsukishima’s arms and he lets Tanaka manoeuvre him so that he’s lying lengthways on the sofa now, with Tanaka settling between his legs. “Can I eat you out?” Tanaka asks, stroking one of his hands up and down Tsukishima’s inner thigh reassuringly. Just as he did before, Tsukishima nods in response, his sudden shyness so contradictive to his behaviour earlier.

Slowly, Tanaka tugs Tsukishima’s boxers down his thighs, pulling them past his knees and fully off, tucking them down the side of the sofa cushions so that Tsukishima will be able to retrieve them once their done. Much like Tsukishima did with him, Tanaka doesn’t hesitate to throw himself in and he brings his fingers up so that he can push Tsukishima’s lips apart and press his lips against Tsukishima’s clit.

He sucks on it hard, before dragging his tongue across it and moving his hand so that he can press his thumb against it too. Whilst still paying attention to his clit, Tanaka brings his other hand around so that he can tease a finger around Tsukishima’s hole, circling it a couple times before he’s pressing inside. It’s already ridiculously wet and Tanaka can feel a mixture of spit and Tsukishima dripping down his chin but none of that matters right now. What’s important is making sure that Tsukishima feels good and Tanaka thinks he’s doing a pretty good job, if he does say so himself.

Pressing a second finger inside, Tanaka crooks his fingers, searching for Tsukishima’s sweet spot and he smiles around Tsukishima’s clit when his boyfriend croons above him. He takes advantage of this, and continues to press his fingers into that tight little bundle of nerves, loving how Tsukishima’s body shakes as he does so.

Tsukishima is letting out a litany of curses as Tanaka relentlessly fucks into him with his fingers and he lets out an almost feral moan when Tanaka slides a third inside of him. The never ending pressure against his clit, combined with Tanaka being three fingers deep inside of him is too much to cope with, it’s way too overwhelming and Tsukishima can’t even warn his boyfriend before he’s coming, Tanaka’s name on his lips as his fingers desperately grasp at the sofa cushions.

Tanaka makes sure to lick him clean and after he carefully pulls his fingers out of the boy, Tanaka also sucks them into his mouth, moaning around them as he swallows what he can only describe as tasting like Kei. He grabs Tsukishima boxers for him, which the boy takes eagerly and he slides them back on before he’s making grabby hands at Tanaka, demanding he move up to his end of the sofa.

Never one to disappoint, Tanaka gives in to his boyfriend and he pushes him slightly so that he can slide in behind him, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima’s waist as the boy rolls over so that he can press his face against Tanaka’s chest. They’re both sticky from a mixture of sweat and come, in desperate need of showers, but for right now it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> i wont lie ive had really bad dysphoria recently which is the only reason i wrote this,, 
> 
> i want my very own tanaka to tell me that i am a cute boy


End file.
